This invention relates to electric cells employing a liquid anode, a liquid cathode and a solid electrolyte, and in particular to electric cells having a solid electrolyte which partially bounds on one side a compartment for liquid anode and on the opposite side a compartment for liquid cathode, an example of such a cell being shown in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 556,500.
A potential hazard associated with such electric cells is that resulting from uncontrolled mixing of the liquid anode and the liquid cathode in the event of damage to the solid electrolyte which normally separates them in the cell. For example, when liquid sodium is allowed to run freely into liquid sulphur, a very rapid reaction occurs with the formation of highly corrosive sodium polysulphides, and much heat is evolved which in an electric cell could lead to rapid corrosion and melting of metallic components, to a fire, and even to an explosion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the likelihood of such a hazardous situation occurring in the event of damage to the solid electrolyte in the aforesaid cells.